Otanjoubi Omedete Gozaimashu, Hinata
by Riza Kudo
Summary: eng, gimana yah bikin sumary-nya? bingung @.@" tapi yah gini deh Neji bikin pesta ultah buat Hinata terus pas Hinata mengundang Naruto, Naruto bilang ada urusan, nah apakah Naruto bakal dateng apa gak? Bad Sumary, OOC, dll


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto has Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC banget, alur gak jelas, Abal, gaje, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tahu**

*****nyanyanya cekidot gan*****

"Teng... teng... teng... teng...," terdengar bunyi bel dari sebuah sekolah bernama SMU Hyori. Bel ini pertanda bahwa waktu pelajaran telah usai. Semua murid pun keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, seorang siswi berwajah manis dan memiliki mata seindah bunga lavender. Setelah membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis sekolah, ia pun segera keluar dari kelasnya. Kini ia sedang menuju lokernya. Kemudian ketika sampai di sana, ia langsung membuka loker tersebut dan mengambil sepatu miliknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, karena kaget ia langsung berbalik dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang, serta mata yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Neji-nii? Bikin kaget saja, ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Neji Hyuuga seorang anak kelas tiga yang tampan dan juga kakaknya Hinata.

"Aku mau bicara soal pesta ulang tahunmu, besok malam," jawab Neji dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Nii-san, aku tidak mau ada pesta ulang tahun, lebih baik uangnya disumbangkan saja ke orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk pesta," tolak Hinata.

"Makanya, aku sudah membicarakannya pada Tou-san, karena kau tidak suka pesta seperti ini. Aku mengusulkan untuk melakukan pesta bersama anak-anak yatim piatu, bagaimana?" Usul Neji kemudian.

"Eh, Benarkah? apakah Tou-san setuju akan hal itu? Aku ragu, masalahnya Nii-san kan tahu bagaimana pandangan Tou-san tentang bangsawan dan masyarakat biasa," tanya Hinata tidak percaya dengan usulan Neji.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu pada Tou-san, memang terkadang dia arogan. Tapi dia masih punya hati untuk memberikan sumbangan pada warga mampu, dan dia semangat sekali akan usulanku yang satu ini, terbukti dari dia mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk pesta kali ini. Dia juga yang memimpin untuk mengurus semua ini. Lagipula dia melakukan hal ini karena dia mengerti bagaimana sifatmu, karena dia sangat menyayangimu," jelas Neji Kemudian.

"Yah aku tahu itu, terima kasih Nii-san," ujar Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum dengan muka memerah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Neji.

"Jangan hanya aku saja yang kau ucapkan terima kasih, Tou-san juga," jawab Neji sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ia tentu saja." Setelah itu mereka pun pulang bersama-sama. Tampa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

'Begitu yah, jadi besok ulang tahunnya,' pikir orang itu. Lalu setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dan Neji, orang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan loker dan menuju gerbang sekolah.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Malamnya Hinata pun langsung menghubungi, semua temannya untuk acara ulang tahun besok malam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengundang banyak orang, cukup sahabat-sahabatnya saja. Hal ini karena pesta ini bukan pesta untuk bermewah-mewahan, tapi juga untuk urusan amal juga. Tapi dengan seenaknya Neji sudah mengundang semua teman sekelas Hinata dan dirinya, dan Hinata harus membantunya untuk memberitahukan nomor teman-teman sekelasnya.

Neji bilang ulang tahun itu cuma satu kali dalam setahun, tidak ada salahnya berbagi kebahagian bersama teman-temannya. Akhirnya Hinata pun pasrah dan ia pun menelepon semua teman sekelasnya. Toh menurut Hinata apa yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya juga.

"Hinata apa kau sudah menelepon semua teman-temanmu?" tanya Neji kemudian. Saat ini Neji dan Hinata sedang berada di kamar Hinata. Yah itu karena Hinata menelepon dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi kok, Nii-san," jawab Hinata sambil menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di Handphone-nya.

"Tinggal siapa memangnya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Itu... Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yang entah kenapa wajahnya langsung merona ketika menyebutkan nama itu.

"Ck, apa bocah itu juga harus diundang yah?" tanya Neji dengan nada tidak suka. Maklum sebenarnya Hinata ini punya rasa ke pemuda yang bernama Naruto, dan Neji ini punya penyakit sister complex. Jadi ia tidak suka kalau Naruto berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Nii-san, jangan mulai lagi dong, bukankah Nii-san yang bilang kalau semua teman sekelasku harus diundang, dan Naruto itu juga teman sekelasku juga kan," jawab Hinata membela Naruto.

"Terserah kaulah," ujar Neji yang akhirnya menyerah dan memperbolehkan Hinata untuk mengundang Naruto, walaupun dengan terpaksa. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya yang begitu overprotektif. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan acara meneleponnya ke Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat. Hal ini membuat Hinata memperlihatkan wajah keheranan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Neji ketika melihat kening yang berkerut di wajah Hinata, karena kebingungan.

"Ehm, entah kenapa sedari tadi telepon Naruto tidak diangkat-angkat. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah berusaha meneleponnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menelepon yang lain dahulu, tapi sekarang ketika aku meneleponnya lagi, juga sama tidak diangkat," jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Oh, paling-paling bocah berandalan itu sedang berkelahi dengan teman-teman berandalannya, kau tahu kan bagaimana sikapnya yang berandal itu. Jadi kupikir Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu Nejinii-san! Dia itu hanya berkelahi untuk melindungi teman-temannya, bukan untuk kesenangan semata. Nejinii-san jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Naruto-kun, dia orang yang baik. Lagipula bukankan Nii-san yang bilang sendiri kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain!" potong Hinata dengan suara yang agak sedikit membentak, sehingga membuat Neji terkaget-kaget karena melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang berubah dratis kalau sudah menyangkat masalah Naruto.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, sudahlah kau tidur saja sekarang, sudah malam. Lagipula masih ada besok pagi kau bisa memberitahukannya di sekolah bukan," ujar Neji kemudian. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi usul dari Neji.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Keesokan paginya sebelum berangkat sekolah Hinata pun sekali lagi menelepon Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukannya di sekolah nanti, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukannya pada Naruto. Selain itu ia juga tidak berani kalau ngomong langsung, yah itu karena kalau dia berbicara langsung dengan orangnya, Hinata pasti akan gagap dadakan atau pingsan atau tidak bisa bicara.

Apa boleh buat sih, Naruto kan orang yang disukainya, jadi ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri kalau berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya. Jadi lebih baik lewat telepon saja. Walaupun lewat telepon juga membuat jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan normal, selalu berdetak dengan cepat, ck ck.

"_**Halo Uzumaki disini,"**_jawab Naruto di seberang sana, yang akhirnya telepon itu tersambung juga.

"Na...Naruto-kun ini aku Hinata," ujar Hinata masih agak sedikit gugup bicaranya, padahal tidak bertemu langsung, hadeh.

"_**Oh, kau Hinata ada apa?"**_ tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Itu...ano...aku... hari ini ulang tahun," jawab Hinata terputus-putus.

"_**Eh, benarkah? Kalau gitu selamat ulang tahun yah," **_ ucap Naruto dan tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat muka Hinata memerah padam, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Te...terima kasih Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata pelan namun masih bisa terdengar Naruto di seberang sana.

"_**Yah, sama-sama. Oh yah apa kau cuma mau mengatakan hal itu saja, Hinata?"**_

"Eh, iya sebenarnya aku... aku juga ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku, bersama dengan teman-teman dan anak-anak yatim piatu yang kurang mampu nanti malam."

"_**Anak-anak yatim piatu? Wah jadi pestamu ini sekalian beramal yah Hinata, hebat,"**_puji Naruto.

"Eh, itu biasa saja Naruto-kun, kupikir bermewah-mewahan itu hanya memboroskan uang saja, jadi lebih baik uangnya disumbangkan itu lebih berguna."

"_**Yah, kau benar sekali Hinata, lagi pula berbagi kebahagian dengan orang lain, bukankah adalah perbuatan yang baik. Selain itu kita jadi punya banyak teman, pasti menyenangkan,"**_tanggap Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Ano... jadi apakah Naruto-kun bisa datang?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"_**Ah? Itu yah, bagaimana yah? sebenarnya sih nanti juga aku tidak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan mendadak, dan sepertinya urusannya agak lama. Ehm mungkin bisa pulang ampe malam banget,"**_jawab Naruto. Hal ini membuat Hinata jadi muram dan kecewa. Padahal orang yang sangat ingin ia nantikan untuk datang ke pestanya adalah Naruto. Tapi Naruto bilang ia ada urusan jadi ada kemungkinan tidak datang, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar sedih akan hal ini.

"_**Ehm, Hinata kau tenang saja, aku akan usahakan untuk datang, tapi mungkin agak terlambat, tidak apa-apa kan?" **_Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto, jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kau kecapean...kau sudah mengatakan selamat ulang tahun saja, itu sudah cukup untukku," ungkap Hinata kemudian. Hadeh Hinata ini baik sekali, mestinya ia tidak berkata seperti itu kan, ck ck.

"_**Tidak apa-apa, aku akan datang, aku janji, oke." **_

"I..iya Naruto-kun, terima kasih," ujar Hinata sepertinya ia kembali senang mendengar ucapan janji dari Naruto yang akan datang ke pestanya dan tentu saja dengan pipi yang merah merona, karena mendengar hal itu.

"_**Ehm, tapi sisakan kuenya yah, soalnya aku bakal telat datang, boleh yah,"**_ pinta Naruto seenak jidatnya. Hadeh sudah datang telat, minta kue pula, dasar Naruto. Yah, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata tertawa kecil, mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Fiuh dan untung saja Hinata itu orangnya baik, kalau ada Sakura nih, pasti Naruto langsung dijitak deh, karena minta yang tidak-tidak.

"_**Wuah, sankyu Hinata-chan, arigatoooo..." **_ujar Naruto senang hingga membuat Hinata tersenyum dan sekali lagi rona merah muncul di kedua belah pipinya yang putih.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam hari di kota Konoha, dipenuhi dengan lautan bintang-bintang yang bersinar berkilauan. Namun sayang malam yang cantik ini, bulan tidak muncul sebagai gantinya bintang-bintang kecil menerangi gelapnya malam.

Di sebuah rumah yang megah bagaikan istana, tampak ramai. Rumah itu dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni. Juga ada banyak orang yang memakai pakaian yang cantik-cantik. Ada juga anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari. Mereka adalah yatim piatu yang sengaja diundang ke pesta tersebut.

Suara musik yang merdu pun, terdengar di rumah itu. Lalu tak lupa terlihat kue tart yang sederhana namun dihiasi dengan manis dan juga ada angka enam belas di atas kue tart tersebut. Seorang gadis cantik dengan dress putih agak ke pink sedikit, tampa lengan namun bertali dan dihiasi dengan renda-renda. Rambut gadis itu digerai dan sedikit dikepang, lalu dijepit ke belakang. Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang menjadi _princess_ untuk malam ini. Ia berdiri di depan kue tart itu, lalu meniup angka enam belas di atas kue tart, yang sebenarnya adalah lilin ulang tahun. Sebelum itu ia melakukan _make a wish _terlebih dahulu.

'Kuharap semua yang hadir di pesta ulang tahunku, semuanya bahagia dan kuharap juga Naruto-kun datang dan menepati janjinya, karena hadiah yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah kedatangan Naruto-kun,' ungkap Hinata dalam hati ketika melakukan _make a wish._

Tepuk tangan pun membahana setelah Hinata meniup lilin tersebut. Kemudian terdengar suara orang-orang yang meminta Hinata untuk memotong kue ulang tahun tersebut, setelah ia meniup lilinnya. Hinata pun langsung mengambil pisau yang diberi pita berwarna pink dan diletakan di samping kue tart tersebut. Setelah itu ia memotong kue tart yang dihiasi dengan strawberry yang cantik-cantik itu dengan hati.

Lalu ia menaruh potongan tersebut di atas piring kertas dan memberikan potongan kue tart tersebut pada seorang laki-laki yang berusia lima tahunan dan memiliki rambut panjang hitam terurai, serta bola mata yang mirip dengan Hinata, tampa pupil. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya Hinata dan bernama Hyuuga Hiashi itu awalnya bertampang datar, tapi kemudian ia langsung menangis sampai ingus keluar dihidung dan langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hiks, Hinata terima kasih, kau anak yang baik," ungkap Hiashi yang membuat para tamu sweatdrop berjamaah. Wajar sih biasanya Hiashi bertampang sangar dan arogan, tapi ketika dikasih potongan kue pertama oleh Hinata langsung mendadak OOC begini, ck ck.

"Hae, bisa-bisanya aku punya ayah yang seperti ini," ujar Neji yang melihat adegan OOC ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum saja, ia senang ayahnya gembira, karena memang itulah yang diinginkannya. Kemudian mereka pun akhirnya bersenang-senang bersama. Hinata dan keluarganya memberikan bingkisan beserta uang, kepada anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Sepertinya para tamu juga ikut menyumbang pada anak-anak itu.

Namun entah kenapa, bagi Hinata ada yang kurang, yah mungkin karena Naruto belum datang hingga sampai waktunya para tamu pulang. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit sedih, kalau-kalau Naruto tidak datang. Tiba-tiba di saat Hinata sedang memikirkan Naruto ada yang menepuk bahu Hinata dari belakang. Hinata pun langsung berbalik dan terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan dress pink yang tampa lengan dan tidak ada tali dibahunya, yang panjangnya hanya sampai di atas lutut.

Wanita itu menggunakan stocking yang warnanya senada dengan warna kulitnya, serta sepatu berhak tinggi yang juga berwarna pink. Intinya sih semua serba pink, apalagi rambutnya yang di kepang-kepang lalu dijepit, seperti disanggul itu juga berwarna pink. Tapi itu rambut asli, bukan di cat atau wig, entah bagaimana bisa ada seorang manusia terlahir dengan rambut berwarna pink, yah tanyakan pada kucing yang lagi kencan loh? Oke abaikan.

Wanita cantik itu bersama dengan seorang pria tampan yang memakai jas dan tuxedo. Ehm rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan model, eng... mirip ehem bagian belakang dari ayam, yah dan sepertinya melawan gravitasi, ck ck. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, keduanya adalah sahabat baik Hinata.

"Hinata, suamimu kemana? Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Sakura yang entah mengapa membuat muka Hinata jadi memerah. Ya iyalah Hinata kan belum bersuami, ini Sakura tiba-tiba bilang begitu, jelas membuat muka Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Su...Suami? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Hinata agak gugup ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Maksudku, suamimu Naruto kemana? Biasanya kan kalau ada acara seperti ini, dia pasti bakal datang pertama, tapi cuma buat numpang makan doang, kayak Chouji," jelas Sakura, membuat muka Hinata bertambah merah. Nie kalau ada tomat di samping Hinata pasti gak bisa ngebedain mana tomat mana wajah Hinata, soalnya sama-sama merah sih.

"Sakura, Naruto bukan suamiku, pacaran aja belum, apalagi bersuami," ujar Hinata.

"Habis, sejak ulang tahunnya Naruto, kalian jadi tambah akrab. Di kelas kalian duduk semeja, di kantin juga hanya berduaan saja, seakan-akan dunia milik kalian berdua. Jadi wajar toh aku menganggap kalian seperti sepasang suami istri," goda Sakura kemudian.

"Sakura... aku hanya ingin akrab saja kok dengan Naruto-kun, lagipula kau dan Sasuke juga sering berduaan," ujar Hinata kali ini ia membalas kata-kata Sakura dan tentu saja hal ini membuat muka Sakura juga memerah sama seperti Hinata.

"Eh? Itu beda, ah sudahlah tadi kan aku tanya Naruto kok tidak kelihatan? Tapi kamu belum menjawabnya," ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun rona merah masih ada di wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja, melihat percakapan Hinata dan Sakura, padahal dalam hati pengen memakan Sakura tuh. Habis rona merah di wajah Sakura, mirip dengan warna buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sih, fu fu. Tapi yah berhubung harga diri Uchiha tinggi jadi tentu saja, ia tak akan melakukan hal yang iya iya eh salah maksudnya hal yang enggak-enggak seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi pagi aku sudah meneleponnya untuk datang, tapi dia bilang ada urusan mendadak jadi dia akan telat datang kesini, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum datang," jawab Hinata yang sepertinya kembali bersedih. Ini membuat Sakura menjadi bersimpati pada Hinata.

"Kau jangan sedih Hinata, kalau dia sudah janji akan datang, dia pasti akan datang. Lagipula kalau dia melanggarnya kau jangan khawatir, aku akan membalasnya dengan menghajarnya habis-habisan, siapa suruh membuat sahabatku bersedih, dihari ulang tahunnya pula," ujar Sakura dengan berapi-api, membuat Hinata sedikit senang karena Sakura telah berhasil menghiburnya. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum juga, sementara Sasuke abaikan dia. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya apakah akan mencium Sakura atau tidak, eh?

"HINATA-CHAN...hah...hah...HINATA!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berlari-lari terengah-engah menuju Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat sedang berada di depan rumah Hinata. Akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di depan Hinata, tampak ia masih terengah-engah karena berlari-lari seperti tadi, ditambah ia membawa sebuah kado besar, jadi yah pantas kalau Naruto keliatan kecapean sekali.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran melihat penampilan Naruto yang err berantakan. Lihat saja ia hanya memakai kaus hitam yang lengannya dilipat sampai ke siku. Celana berwarna orange hitam yang sebenarnya adalah baju kodok yang talinya terlepas. Sepatu putih bertali, tapi tidak diikat dengan benar, serta rambut jabrik yang ehm tambah berantakan kayaknya. Juga wajahnya yang penuh dengan coretan hitam.

" Otanjobi omedete gozaimashu, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto tersenyum lima jari sambil menyerahkan kado besar itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba langsung pingsan, beruntung saja dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Namun hal ini malah membuat kado yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Tapi syukurlah kadonya tidak rusak.

"Hinata, hei bangun Hinata, kok malah pingsan sih," ujar Naruto panik melihat Hinata yang mendadak pingsan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba aura disekitar mereka menjadi berat dan saat mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata dihadapan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura serta Hinata yang sedang pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto, berdirilah dua orang pria yang sama-sama memiliki model rambut seperti iklan sampo. Kedua pria itu adalah Neji dan Hiashi.

"NA-RU-TO!" panggil Neji dan Hiashi bersamaan.

"Eh? Paman Hiashi, Neji, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto nyengir tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah ketakutan. Terbukti dari keringatnya yang mengalir deras, disekujur tubuhnya.

"HM!" jawab Neji dan Hiashi yang lagi-lagi bersamaan. Kedua pria itu pun kemudian meremuk-remuk tangan mereka, seperti bersiap hendak menghajar Naruto.

"Ano, aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Paman, Neji, kalian tenanglah, ini bisa dijelaskan kok," tambah Sakura yang membantu Naruto menenangkan Neji dan Hiashi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, bocah ini memang harus mendapatkan hukuman, karena telah berani membuat putri kesayanganku pingsan," ucap Hiashi murka.

"Benar sekali Tou-san," ucap Neji setuju dengan pernyataan dari Hiashi. Hal ini membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Lalu Neji dan Hiashi pun bersiap akan menghajar Naruto, Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menjewer kuping Neji. Lalu ada sebuah kaki yang menginjak kaki Hiashi dengan keras.

"Adududuhhh..." teriak Neji dan Hiashi kesakitan bersama. Kedua orang itu pun langsung melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada mereka. Dan ternyata orang menjewer kuping Neji adalah seorang wanita yang berpakaian seperti orang China, serta memiliki rambut yang dicepol dua. Lalu seorang lagi yang telah menginjak kaki Hiashi adalah gadis kecil yang mirip dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah Ten ten dan Hanabi yaitu pacar Neji serta adik dari Neji, Hinata.

"Ten ten / Hanabi !" panggil Neji dan Hiashi terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ten ten? Lepaskan aku sakit tahu, adudududuh..." perintah Neji kesakitan karena dijewer oleh Ten ten. Wajahnya tampak kesal karena telah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Kau, juga Hanabi. Apa kau mau melawan ayahmu sendiri? Ayo cepat lepaskan! Sakit nih, adududuh..." perintah Hiashi juga yang sama kesakitan dan kesalnya dengan Neji.

"Kami akan melepaskan Tou-san dan Nii-san, kalau kalian berjanji tidak menghajar Naruto-nii," jawab Hanabi yang masih menginjak kaki Tou-sannya. Sepertinya gadis ini kuat juga, karena Hiashi saja tidak bisa melepaskan kakinya dari injakan Hanabi.

"Aku setuju dengan Hanabi. Lagian ini kan hari yang spesial bagi Hinata dan kalian bisa-bisanya ingin merusak pesta dengan menghajar Naruto. Sebenarnya kalian mikir gak sih, kalau apa yang paman dan Neji lakukan, bisa membuat Hinata sedih," tambah Ten ten yang juga masih menjewer kuping Neji. Tampak Neji dan Hiashi menyadari akan kesalahan mereka setelah mendengar ucapan dari Ten ten. Akhirnya mereka pun mengalah dan meminta maaf juga.

"Maafkan kami, kami melakukan ini karena melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan, karena kedatangan bocah kuning ini, makanya kami marah," ucap Neji meminta maaf.

"Ia paman minta maaf, kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata, paman suka khilaf," tambah Hiashi yang juga minta maaf. Lalu Ten ten pun melepaskan jeweran kuping Neji, begitu juga Hanabi melepaskan injakkan kakinya pada Hiashi.

"Ya, sudah lain kali jangan diulangi lagi yah, Tou-san, Nii-san," nasihat Hanabi, yang sepertinya lebih bersikap dewasa ketimbang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, ck ck.

"Ia kasihan Hinata, masa di hari yang spesial ini rusak hanya gara-gara penyakit sister complex kalian yang kumat," ucap Ten ten menambahkan.

"Iya kami minta maaf," jawab Neji dan Hiashi bersamaan. Kemudian Neji dan Hiashi juga minta maaf dengan Naruto, yah tentu saja pemuda tersebut memaafkannya. Ia senang semua berakhir dengan baik, di tambah lagi Hinata akhirnya siuman juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto yang saat ini masih mendekap Hinata yang pingsan.

"Ah, Hinata syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," ujar Naruto lega. Hinata yang masih linglung karena pingsan tadi, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak karena melihat posisinya yang dipeluk oleh Naruto. Yah tentu saja hal ini membuat muka Hinata kembali memerah padam.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu merah sekali, apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir ketika melihat muka Hinata yang mendadak memerah.

"Eh? Tidak... ano...aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak mau berdetak dengan normal ini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf yah Hinata aku datang terlambat, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama yah?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, kau sudah datang saja, aku sudah senang," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, setelah itu dia memberikan kado besar itu pada Hinata. Sebelumnya ia membersihkan kado yang terkena tanah karena terjatuh tadi.

"Ini, hadiah dariku Hinata, memang tidak begitu bagus sih tapi hadiah ini adalah hasil dari kerja sambilanku sebagai tukang cuci mobil, makanya wajahku pada cemong-cemong begini," jelas Naruto kemudian. Hinata tampak terkejut mendengar hal itu dari Naruto. Rupanya selama ini Naruto kerja sambilan untuk membelikan kado untuknya, dan sepertinya Naruto datang terlambat pun juga gara-gara hal ini.

"Naruto-kun, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini," ujar Hinata yang kini wajahnya menunduk untuk menutupi air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar karena bahagia. Tapi sepertinya Hinata gagal menutupinya, karena Naruto sempat melihat Hinata menangis.

" Hinata? Kau kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku Hinata, jangan menangis dong, aku kan jadi bingung," ungkap Naruto panik. Hinata pun langsung menghapus air matanya dan lalu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, ini hanya tangisan kebahagiaan, terima kasih yah. Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini, aku sudah senang kalau kau sudah datang. Itu sudah cukup," jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Tak masalah Hinata, aku senang melakukan ini. Kau selalu baik padaku, bahkan kau sampai memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunku yang dulu. Lalu saat aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Neji tentang ulang tahunmu, aku berpikir ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak punya uang banyak, yah kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana keadaan ekonomiku. Jadi aku minta tolong pada Sasuke apakah ada cara untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat?"

" Kebetulan bengkel cuci mobil milik pamannya Sasuke, Obito lagi butuh orang, karena karyawannya ada yang sakit, jadi aku bekerja disana. Tapi kerja disana harus fulltime, makanya aku minta izin sama Tsunadebaa-chan untuk bolos sehari. Yah emang sih Baa-chan jadi marah karena itu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku bilang ke Baa-chan aku akan menerima pelajaran tambahan, asalkan aku diijinkan. Setelah itu kau tahu sendiri, aku akhirnya bisa membeli kado ini untukmu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan penjelasan dari Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka usahanya selama ini untuk menarik perhatian Naruto tidak sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya Naruto melihatnya juga, lebih dari itu Naruto malahan rela kerja sambilan demi membeli kado untuknya. Wah ternyata bisa romantis juga.

"Yah, sudah Hinata ayo buka kadonya, aku jadi penasaran hadiah apa yang dibelikan Naruto untukmu," pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ia, aku juga pengen tahu nih, nee-san," tambah Hanabi dan disambut dengan anggukan persetujuan dari Ten ten. Hinata hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus itu, tapi akhirnya Hinata membuka kadonya juga dan ternyata isinya sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna cokelat, sungguh manis sekali.

"Eng, kau pernah cerita padaku Hinata, kalau kau takut sama petir, jadi kupikir kalau ada petir kau bisa memeluk boneka tersebut, supaya tidak..."

"Cup..." ucapan Naruto terpotong, karena tiba-tiba Hinata mencium kening Naruto.

"Arigato Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil memeluk teddy bear-nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu atau karena senang, entahlah hanya Hinata yang tahu. Neji dan Hiashi yang melihat hal itu hanya berdiri dengan mulut menganga, sampai lalat masuk ke mulut mereka, loh? Yah wajar sih ini adegan yang jarang-jarang terjadi, yah Hinata yang pemalu ini tiba-tiba jadi refleks mencium Naruto, sungguh adegan yang langka.

Ya, tentu saja momen langka ini tidak disia-siakan Sakura yang langsung memotret adegan tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto masih terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian tersebut. Sambil memegangi keningnya yang habis dikecup Hinata. Tapi kemudian ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Eng, iya sama-sa..."

"Kruyuk...kruyuk..." ehm sepertinya ucapan Naruto terpotong karena perutnya mendadak berbunyi, karena lapar. Ck ck Naruto ngerusak suasana aja deh, hadeh. Tapi Naruto hanya nyengir saja menanggapinya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar hal itu, ck ck. Minus Hinata yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos dari Naruto.

"Kurasa, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyisakan kue untukmu, sesuai dengan janjiku," ujar Hinata, hadeh untung saja Hinata ini orangnya pengertian.

"He, he, arigato Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nyengir tampa dosa. Sementara yang lain hanya tepuk jidat melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah itu mereka pun akhirnya masuk kembali ke rumah Hinata, untuk makan bersama lagi. Minus Neji dan Hiashi yang masih berdiri mematung dan shock akan apa yang terjadi barusan, oke abaikan dua orang itu, yang penting semua bahagia.

*****Tamat*****

**Gomen, Noah telat ngucapin happy birthday, buat Hinata. Soalnya Noah lupa dan baru sadar pas ada fic-fic tentang ulang tahun Hinata, eng kok rasanya deja vu yah. Oke tak perlu dipikirkan sebagai permintaan maaf, Noah buatkan fic ini untuk kalian. Happy Birthday, Hinata and jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yah :D**


End file.
